Light Without the Sun
by mutated-ducks-rule
Summary: Rico. A crazed penguin that everyone loves. But what happens when he's blown underground and meets Dr. Blowhole? What's the dolphin planning? And is the one helping him Rico's true love? This is book one of a trilogy. It's really good, so please read!
1. Anthills

**Here's a story I wanted to write so... enjoy.**

Sun shone on the penguins who were in their exhibit playing a nice game of volley ball. Kowalski and Private on one team; Skipper and Rico on the other. The two teams continued to hit the ball back and forward until Kowalski slapped his flipper against the ball, causing it to soar above the net and onto the floor of the other team."Nice hit Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "So let's see if you can handle" he paused in exaggeration "The Server."

Kowalski took a stance "But isn't that the word 'serve' with an added 'er'?"

Skipper shrugged " I don't know. I just thought it sounded dramatic... Rico!" he shouted. "Assume position!" Rico dived onto the the floor, mouth open. Skipper threw the ball to Rico, who opened his mouth even wider. Private and Kowalski obviously expected Rico to swallow the volley ball and regurgitate it. But the maniac penguin then back-kicked, sending the ball flying through the air into who knows where! (that rhymed)

The four penguins watched until the object disappeared beyond the horizon. "Well, we're never gonna see that thing again." Skipper said.

"So then... what do we do now?" Private asked.

"I guess we could do what ever we want. Kowalski still needs to work on that thumb-wrestling invention, right Kowalski?" Skipper said.

Kowalski nodded. "REVENGE- Er... Julian won't know what's hit him." He entered the H.Q with Private and Skipper right behind him.

Rico stayed behind on the "ice-burg"and thought. What exactly would he do? Play with the ants and his new magnifying glass? Wait! He knew! EXPLOSIONS! He eagerly upchucked a few pieces of TNT and hurried Central Park. The fresh evening air relaxed Rico as he skirted the tree that Fred lived in, wanting to avoid the annoying creature. But it was too late. Fred the squirrel stuck his head out from the top branches of an oak tree.

"Hi." Fred said. (Hehe, that rhymed too) "What are you doing?"

"Chuchuned!" Rico garbled.

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you." Fred climbed down his tree and faced Rico, and waited for a response while scratching his chest ."Well, are we going or what?" he asked when Rico stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

Rico then sighed and stared at the ground, hoping Fred would either 'A' get bored and leave. Or 'B' think he was weird and back away slowly. Which ever happened was fine with Rico. Yet Fred just stood around, looking idiotic as always. Rico himself was getting bored when Fred cried out. "HEY! THERE'S THE GUY WHO STOLE MY LUNCH MONEY!" while pointing at a blade of grass. Rico followed his finger. He thought Fred was hallucinating until he saw... an ant.

Rico shook his head. Of course Fred would hold a grudge against an _ant._ "Uh, Fwed..."

"No, don't be fooled by his... antness. He's evil, really!" Fred shouted. "he took my my lunch money and put it inside a volcano made out of dirt! Come on, I'll show you." Fred scurried closer to the ant. "He'll go back to his volcano. Just watch him."

The ant, nervous, scooted out of his way. But that just made Fred move even closer. "Look an acorn!" the ant yelled.

"Where!" Fred asked. With this distraction the ant hurried back to his anthill, screaming as he went.

"Dang!" Fred hurled himself at the ant hill, making dust fly everywhere. Fred stood up and looked at Rico. "Can I use that dynamite in your hand?" he asked. (yeah, he still had it). Rico was about to protest, but Fred had already grabbed it from his hand. "Take that ant!" he yelled before dropping the dynamite.

The explosion deftly shook the ground with bits of earth flying everywhere. Rico leaned in closer at the same time Fred scrambled towards his tree. A last rumble shook the ground. Rico tried to take a step back, but how could he when he was falling?

**I blame Fred. Oh my gosh! Did you know the person who plays Fred's name is Fred! Wellz... please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to be clear: This story is about Rico and another penguin, so it's romance, but a lot cooler! :P As for 'Darkness and Light' and 'JackandJill2... you're both pretty great authors! Thanks for the reviews!**

Darkness threatened to cloud Rico's vision as he gasped for air. He sharply inhaled until he could easily breathe. Still slightly lightheaded, Rico leaned against a large rock and gazed at his surroundings. Rocks. That was the only thing he could see. He grunted and rubbed his head.

"I don't care how you do it!" a voice claimed. "I only care _when _you did it." Rico crouched behind the rock. Shadows danced around the cave, making it near impossible to distinguish the two shapes further ahead.

"Maybe if you actually make the odds possible, I'll be able to do it!" another voice shouted.

Rico shook his head. The first voice _sounded_ familiar, but who's was the second? Curious, Rico closed his flipper around a medium sized rock. After feeling the edges around the stone, he threw it and listened as the sound bounced around.

"Did you here that?" the less familiar voice asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to stand around her worrying about it!" the other one said.

Rico widened his eyes. _Dr. Blowhole!_ Rico should have noticed that voice belonged to him!

Dr. Blowhole whispered to the other figure. Rico strained his ears and caught the last of the sentence. "... _always_." Dr. Blowhole said, he left without another word.

The other figure just stayed there. Rico was wondering what was going on until he heard a sob. _Dr._ _Blowhole's assistant is a girl!_ He peered out to confirm it. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

The female penguin was about his height, give or take a few inches. She had long eyelashes, green eyes and a tuft of feathers on her chest. Rico slowly felt his heart melting. No... wait! What about his doll? Could he really forget about her so easily? Rico didn't know the answer. He just sighed happily as his eyes met hers. It seemed like an hour had passed before a lobster sounded the alarm.

**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter... I blame the educational system!**


	3. Chapter 3

A constant buzzing filled the area. Rico jumped, startled of the sudden noise. He broke apart from the female penguin and ran towards the exit.

"Don't think you can get away so easily, pen-gu-ins. Er, I'm sorry, pen-gu-in... non plural." Dr. Blowhole stepped into full view. "Where are the others?"

Rico grinned. "I dunno."

Dr. Blowhole's delighted smile turned into a disappointed frown. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Rico nodded and innocently cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because they'll be wondering where you are." returned the dolphin, smiling even wider.

Rico's confused face turned to a mix of surprise and pain as a frying pan whacked him on the back of his head.

"Excellent work, Lobster #324!" Dr. Blowhole praised. "But where did you get the frying pan?"

Lobster #324 hid the frying pan behind his back. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sir."

**Meanwhile...**

Private pushed his back against his chair. _* squee *_ Under his weight, the chair moved backwards. Giggling to himself, he scooted forwards. *_ squee *_ Backwards . * _squee * _Forwards *s_quee_ * Private soon found the squeaking sound "smashing" and started to create a chair orchestra.

"PLEASE! JUST PLEASE BE QUIET!" Kowalski shouted.

"Sorry, Kowalski. I simply find it-"

"Smashing. Yeah, we've heard it before." Skipper said. He groaned and put his flippers over his head. "Where's Rico when you need a fun explosive?"

"Speaking of which, have either of you seen Rico after the Volley ball game?" Kowalski asked, looking confused.

Private shook his head. "I know I haven't. What about you Skipper?"

"Nope." Skipper replied. "And I have a feeling that nothing good is behind it." He started pacing around the room, a look of disgust written upon his face. "Dr. Blowhole's probably behind this..."

**Again, short chapter... Please don't get mad at me! I have like, no time to update any of my stories! Not to mention I'm exhausted!**


End file.
